Dérive
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: C'était un rêve. Ou alors, la réalité qui devenait étrange. Mais peu importait cela, tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui. Lui, ses paroles, et ses flammes, parce qu'elles étaient si belles... Elles ressemblaient à l'océan.


Disclaimer : E. Oda

Notes : Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. C'est ce genre d'envie qui parfois me dévore jusqu'à l'aboutissement d'un one-shot de ce genre. C'est bizarre, je pense. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où me venais ce désir soudain d'écrire quelque chose avec la moitié des idées en tête, sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, on finit par trouver la voie, et accessoirement, la fin. Tout cela grâce à de belles chansons…

Merci, encore et toujours, à mon incroyable beta Régly.

_**Dérive**_

* * *

Il avait _froid_. C'est tout ce dont il se rappelait, à vrai dire. Un souffle glacial s'était infiltré à l'intérieur de son corps et avait petit à petit prit possession de son esprit. Tout son être était gelé.

Et puis, le monde avait commencé à tourner autour de lui. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Le décor s'enchevêtrait. Tout était flou.

Ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il entendait un chant lointain qui se perdait dans le vent. Où peut-être était-ce la brise qui parlait. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien, honnêtement. Rien n'était cohérent dans son esprit.

Sa main tenta d'atteindre ce qu'il considérait être le ciel, pour se raccrocher à lui, ne pas se perdre. Malheureusement, son bras resta immobile. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Alors il se contenta d'admirer. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

C'était bleu pâle. Plutôt joli, en fait.

_« On va continuer à s'entraîner pour être encore plus forts et devenir des pirates ! »_

Le jeune homme, attentif, écouta. La couleur du ciel semblait si insignifiante face à ses souvenirs.

Le visage de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Bien, au moins, il n'avait pas complètement perdu la raison.

_« Si ça se trouve, on prendra la mer chacun de son côté, qui sait ! »_

La voix de Sabo… Elle était si belle, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

_« Mais s'il te plaît, ne leur fais pas de mal… »_

Mais elle s'effaçait. Sabo partait.

Quel dommage… Il aurait aimé que son ami reste encore.

Le froid s'amplifia quand le son disparu totalement.

Mais il ne tremblait pas. C'était étrange.

Que se passait-il ?

Il aurait voulu pleurer, appeler à l'aide.

Au moins pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas paralysé.

Soudain, le ciel bougea. Comme si il était vivant.

L'adolescent fut alors prit d'une soudaine nostalgie. Était-ce l'océan ?

_« Donc tu veux rester avec moi ? »_

Et ça, c'était… Qui était-ce au juste ?

Il eut l'étrange sentiment d'oublier quelque chose de très important. Cette voix, il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ?

_« De sorte à n'avoir aucun regret ! »_

Le garçon éprouva beaucoup de tristesse, sans savoir vraiment pour quelle raison. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il aimait la personne qui parlait. Qu'il l'aimait tellement…

_« Merci… »_

Aussitôt, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

Des traits dessinaient quelqu'un dans son esprit. Et cette personne…

_« De m'avoir aimé ! »_

Cette personne, c'était Ace.

Tout se mit à trembler.

Ace ?

~(...)~

Le soleil au dessus de lui l'éblouit. Ses paupières se refermèrent douloureusement.

Son corps lui répondait enfin. À l'aveuglette, il passa une main son visage, cherchant à revenir à la réalité.

Ses pupilles finalement habituées à la lumière, il entreprit de s'asseoir. Ses membres étaient lourds et l'effort lui parut très difficile, mais il finit par y arriver au bout de quelques laborieux essais.

Il tourna lentement la tête, découvrant le paysage qui l'entourait.

Il était sur une plage, et la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. De l'autre côté, il y avait une forêt, et une montagne qui se dessinait plus loin. Tout était calme.

Le bruit des vagues lui parvint enfin, doux et reposant.

Mais aucun autre écho naturel ne se fit entendre. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, pas d'animaux, rien.

Pourtant, il entendit des pas qui crissaient sur le sable derrière lui. Il se retourna aussi vivement que son état le pouvait.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, blond, avec une chemise ouverte qui affichait bien le tatouage sur son torse musclé.

Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

L'homme vint près de lui, et resta un instant à le regarder.

- Luffy, commença-t-il.

- T'es qui ?

Le blond parut surpris, pourtant, il se mit à sourire.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il s'assit paisiblement à côté de lui, et se mit à fixer l'océan. Le plus jeune l'observait, détaillant son visage.

- Est-ce que t'es réel ?

- Je l'espère, oui.

Luffy fit la moue, incapable de se rappeler qui était son interlocuteur.

Tout à coup, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. _Quelque chose d'important._

- Tu connais Ace ?

Le sourire de l'homme disparu. Il sembla souffrir de l'entente de ce prénom. Il donna brièvement sa réponse par un simple mouvement de tête affirmatif.

Le garçon se rapprocha de lui, sentant un chagrin terrible monter en lui.

- Et… Ace, il…

Deux gouttes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

L'autre releva la tête.

- Tu as déjà surmonté ça, Luffy.

Le capitaine baissa les yeux, cachant les larmes qui avaient finalement prit possession de ses pommettes.

Il se rappelait maintenant. De tout.

Le temps s'arrêta.

- Ma… Marco, c'est ça, demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Oui.

Il s'approcha encore de lui, et s'accrocha à son cou. Le phénix se laissa faire, l'attirant même encore plus près de lui.

Luffy s'abandonna totalement à l'ami de son frère. Son étreinte lui faisait tant de bien. Il ne s'était que rarement senti autant en sécurité.

- Tu pourrais me… Remontrer tes flammes ?

Le feu de l'oiseau légendaire qu'il avait aperçu à Marineford l'avait, la toute première fois, ébloui. Un étrange halo doré enveloppant un grand brasier azur, une sorte de lumière éternelle peinte aux couleurs des rêves, sûrement capable d'éclairer la plus sombre des nuit.

Cette beauté avait surpris Luffy, car elle s'était tout de suite démarquée de la laideur des cadavres et des hommes.

- Si c'est cela que tu désires.

Les flammes s'emparèrent des bras de Marco, avalant progressivement la chair, pour finalement se transformer en deux grandes ailes.

L'adolescent se concentra sur la couleur si spéciale du plumage incandescent du phénix.

Un bleu entre le ciel et la mer.

_Sublime._

L'éclat embrumait ses yeux, qui se fermèrent malgré lui.

Il se contenta des sensations procurées par la tiédeur protectrice qui l'entourait. C'était si agréable, ça lui aurait presque donné des frissons.

Et puis, il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui. Un sentiment qui le rassurait, qui lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer à chasser son rêve.

On veillait sur lui, maintenant. _Marco_ veillait sur lui.

Il avait _chaud_. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait, à vrai dire.


End file.
